Lyonel Baratheon, The Quiet Stag
by dawnofdorne
Summary: What if Robert did have a trueborn son. How would the Quiet Stag change the game? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

On a stormy night on 283 ac the trueborn son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister was born, named Lyonel Baratheon.

Cersei thought it was another child between her brother, Jamie Lannister and herself. She was mistaken, once she saw the black patch of hair on his head she knew this child was Robert's. Unlike Joffrey who was 1 year older than Lyonel. Robert and Lyonel got along quite nicely, it would almost seem like the Joffrey knew he wasn't truly a Baratheon seeing as he always was closer with Jaime rather than with Robert.

Lyonel always was a rather peculiar child. He always stood out amongst his siblings. His eyes were the same story. While the Baratheon's all had the similar blue eyes, he had a blue and a green eye. The only one in the family to have such different eye colors. As he grew up alongside Joffrey thinking he was his older brother they got along quite nicely although their personalities were different. While Joffrey was mean and cruel, Lyonel was a kind and gentle soul, rather silent but he meant no harm to anyone.

Once Tommen and Myrcella were born he soon realized he wasn't the only one who was gentle. He still spent more time with Joffrey even though Tommen and Myrcella were the kind ones. When he turned 7 he got quite the surprise, his father was sending him off to Storm's End. To be fostered by Renly Baratheon, Robert's younger brother. When his father brought him the news he immediately tried to talk his father out of sending him away seeing as he didn't want to get separated from Joffrey. "No father, please. I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella!" Was all the protest he could get out before he started crying. Robert comforted him telling him he's just going to stay with Renly for a while.

"Welcome to Storm's End Lyonel. Our ancestral castle", Robert announced. "This looks magnificent father." Was all I could stammer out. "You'll be spending quite some time here, but you'll be fine. You will return to me soon. Don't worry about that." My father's words rolled out of his mouth. I had a hard time believing them but I knew he would keep his word. He always does. "Hello brother, hello Lyonel." Uncle Renly, who came riding out with his sworn shields greeted Robert. "Ah brother, what a fine day out here isn't it." It was obvious that they didn't like each other. Their words laced with disgust.

"The feast will start soon brother, when will you be leaving?" Renly spoke up after silence fell over us riding into the castle. The people cheering for their king and his brother. "I will leave tomorrow. The king's road is too damn long to do in the night." He simply nodded and lead us to the stable. "My sworn shield, Ser Robar Royce, will guide Lyonel to his room. If you will follow me brother. We have important business to attend to." Ser Robar said hello to me and then guided me to my room, where I would be staying for now on. "The feast will start soon, my Prince. I was told to tell you to get ready for it." With that he left the room, leaving me alone to get ready for the oncoming feast. My room was quite spacious with a nice view of the sea. When I was ready a servant who stood outside my door brought me to the hall, I noticed the feast was still in preparation so I went outside to take a walk on the castle grounds. During my walk I noticed how the smell and view were a lot better than the one's in King's Landing. The smell of urine was nowhere to be found and there were plants outside the gardens. When I finished my walk I noticed there was a single man training on the training grounds. He wasn't like any other I've ever seen. He seemed to be dressed in a green cloak, with the patterns of the forests, something a knight wouldn't wear. On his back was a quiver full of arrows and a longbow. I remember seeing them during in the royal armory when me and Joffrey snuck in there one time. He also seemed to be using 2 knifes. On his belt was 1 longer knife and about 10 shorter knifes, seemingly to be made for throwing. I remember Ser Barristan pointing out some weapons after I asked him what sort of weapons he disliked but I have never seen the 2 he was using nor the ones on his belt. I was staring at him training when I heard somebody behind me. It's father. "Lyonel, the feast is going to begin, will you come in with me?" It would seem the archer also heard him because he turned around and said bowed before Robert. "Your Highness." My father addressed him. "Rise, what's your name?" He asked.  
"Derreck Storm, your Highness." He replied, I heard that last name before. He was a bastard. "Ah, a bastard. Are you a part of Renly's retinue?"

"I'm a ranger, your Highness. I'm specially trained for scout roles." He was a bit prouder saying that, his voice was different than when he said his last name. "Aren't you a bit young to already be training for a ranger? You must be like 18?" "Yes I am, your Highness. I'm getting trained early since they found out how good of a hunter I am." Father seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Why don't you join us at the feast. You don't seem an arse licking spite like some of these people my brother brought here and my son seems rather intrigued by you." Derreck was surprised to hear this. Getting invited to a feast by your king must be something special. "I would be glad to, Your Highness." Robert smiled. Well, let's get going then, the feast should have already started. When we walked inside the main hall, the feast had indeed already begun. Seeing as I was the only young child in attendance of nobility, Derreck sat next to me. Something unusual for a bastard. He told me about all the dangerous and exciting missions he went on during the feast. I listened with full attention to his stories. Never have I been so caught up in stories as I was in his ones. During the courses Derreck ate a lot. He looked muscled so I think it's necessary, the downside of being a soldier I guess is that you can't eat every time. I wish I could go on adventures like his, they sounded super exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by a man knocking on my door. I thought it was Ser Robar Royce as he was supposed to guard my quarters at night. The arrival of a prince in Storm's End was interesting news for some ears so they took extra precautions. I was surprised to see how it actually was my father, coming to say goodbye.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" I asked, the sadness overtaking my voice. I did not want him to go at all. "I have seven kingdoms to rule, remember?" His voice was sympathetic, a tone only known by me. "I'll see you soon, right?" His eyes looked away. He was hiding something. "Yeah, you will. Don't worry about that. What you should worry about is your training and the fun things you can do." He looked at me again.

"Like what? And what type of training? Will I train to be a ranger too?" My voice filled with excitement. "I can be just like Derreck!"

Father started to laugh. "I'm not sure you will train to be a ranger. But you will become one of the best fighters in all of Westeros!" We hugged each other. "Will you come see me out? Maybe Ser Robar will accompany you to follow me a bit on horse. So we won't have to say goodbye so soon." I was filled with excitement now.

"Of course I will father!" As I got dressed and hurried downstairs I passed by the smithy. "Hello prince Lyonel, are you hurrying off to see your father out?" Rick the smith asked.  
"Yes I am, I'm sad to see him go off though." The sadness returned to me, I completely forgot he was going to leave. "How about this, if you need something to do, you can help me around the forge." Rick proposed. "Sounds fun, but I have to run now, bye ser!" Rick chuckled before saying. "I'm no Ser, my prince!"

Once I arrived in the courtyard where they were saying goodbye, Uncle Renly approached me. "Ser Robar will accompany you to ride with your father. As one of my sworn shields he seems to be fit for the task." Renly smiled to me, I nodded and grabbed a horse from the stables, even though I'm only 7 I can ride all by myself on a horse.  
"Well, I have to get going, I will see you later Renly, take care of Lyonel for me." Only the last words weren't spoken out with disgust. For being brothers they really didn't care about each other. Once father left I accompanied them together with Ser Robar.

After about 15 minutes we returned to the castle. When we left the stables Derreck arrived on horseback looking all bloodied up an with an empty quiver on his back, Renly immediately ran out of the castle, worried about him. "Ranger Derreck, is everything alright?"  
Derreck glanced up, it was obvious something bad happened. "We got ambushed, by some type of bandits." Renly's expression darkened. "Out of the 6 men with me, none survived. 6 good men died." Derreck got off his horse and the stable boy hurried to go and get the horse. "Accompany me inside Derreck, we will talk about this in private."  
With that Derreck and Renly's sworn shields all went inside, Ser Robar as well.

As soon as everybody was inside I left to go the smith. When I arrived there Rick was talking to Maester Jurne.

"Maester, why would we need to make that amount of weapons, our armory is filled with weapons already." Rick argued. "Didn't you hear, our men were ambushed in the woods nearby, the bandits are getting bolder. Soon we will have to launch a offensive." Maester Jurne sighed. "Just see that this order is completed, that will do for a while." Rick nodded "I'll see that it gets done."  
Maester Jurne turned to leave and bowed to me. "Hello Rick I'm here to help you." He smiled and gestured to a paper note on a table. "That's an order we have to do from Maester Jurne. You can go ahead and look at how it's done because I think you're not strong enough yet to do all the heavy lifting, and the crafting takes a while to learn."

After a long time of heating and forging some swords he turned to me.

"You're quite a good observer. Do you know how to fight, my prince?" I turned my head away from the forge and nodded. "Well then, how about you go ahead and test that sword on the test dummy over there?" I picked up the sword and dropped it on the ground. "It's too heavy for me to swing Ser." Rick laughed. "I'm still not a Ser, my prince." He went picked up the sword of the ground and put it back in the water, just as Renly showed up "Milord." He bowed. "Lyonel, will you come with me?" I was surprised to hear his request of me coming with him, but nevertheless I went with him. "Training to become a smith I see?" Renly smiled. "A noble cause. Providing the soldiers with weapons."

I turned my head to him. "Yeah, it looks like a lot of fun. I wish I was a smith too, but the equipment is too heavy to carry for me." We entered the castle continuing our talk about forging weapons. "Do you want to become a great warrior, like your father?" I nodded. "Yes, I do. I want to be a smith and a warrior."  
Derreck who was sitting in a chair spoke up. "A noble cause, helping your fellow warriors by making them weapons and then supporting them in the battle they use them!" I was delighted to hear all of this, people enjoyed the idea of me becoming a smith and a warrior. "Well, I think it's time to tell you why you're here." Renly's tone changed from a sweeter tone to a more serious and deeper tone. "Did something happen with father?" Sadness was about to overtake me before both of them broke out with laughter. "No, we just wanted to tell you it's time to eat." Derreck shipped in. "You guys are the worst. Don't tease the little prince like that" Maester Jurne, who just walked into the room laughed.

"Could the bandits cause any trouble for us?" I asked in a tone of worry. "No, up here you're safe my prince." Derreck said, but not before throwing a worrying glance at Renly. "Don't worry Lyonel, you will be safe up here. These bandit rascals won't be around for much longer." Renly grinned after saying that. He went into discussion with Derreck and the Maester while I remained quiet for the rest of the dinner.

 _Two years later_

"I've been here for 2 years, why send me away again now?" I asked father, who was visiting Storm's End. "I'm 9 now, I'm an apprentice blacksmith and you just want to send me away to Dorne, I had to wait 1 year to see you again and then another year just for you to tell me you're going to send me even further away?" Father's expression saddened. "Look I'm listening to the advice of my councillors. We just want what's best for you, and being around me isn't that. I love you with my entire heart but it's too unsafe for you to be around me." I was mad, when was it not unsafe? "Fine, I'll go to Starfall, but at least you could've informed me a bit earlier." I turned to start packing my bags as father left. After saying goodbye to Rick, Renly and Derreck I was ready to leave. It was not until the last moment Derreck approached me.

"You ready to leave, little prince?" Was all he said with a sly smile on his face.

"I'm not little, I'm already 1m50!" Derreck and father started laughing. My face got as red as a tomato.

"Well, I have some news for you, little prince, I'm going to accompany you on this trip, and I will be staying with you in Starfall."

My face lit up with happiness. "But what about your ranger training, in Dorne there aren't a lot of woods." Rick arrived to talk to us. "That's what I've been working on. I made a special sword for Derreck so he has an easier time adapting to sword fighting rather than the special ranger weapons and I also got you a cloak. Since there aren't many forests in Dorne I made you one that blends in with the desert if you're ever going to need it." Derreck accepted the sword and cloak and sat on his horse. "Well are you ready to go, little prince?" Derreck mocked. "Yes? Well, let's get going then."

"Welcome to Starfall, my Prince." Ser Arthur Dayne announced, standing next to, Allyria, Edric, and Alysanne. "This is my sister, Allyria Dayne, my brother, Edric Dayne and my sister's bastard daughter, Alysanne Sand." All of them bowed when they got introduced. "I am prince Lyonel Baratheon, and this is my companion Derreck Storm." Derreck bowed as well when I introduced him. "Edric will guide you to your quarters, after you get settled in we will have a feast for you, my prince."

My room was not that different from my room in Storm's End the only real difference was that there was no ocean view but if you looked good you could see the summer sea in the distance and the furniture. My room was decorated in a typical Dornish fashion rather than one from the Stormland's. Well, I guess it's time for another feast then.

 _A couple of years later_

It's just 2 more weeks and I will be 13, meaning I will return to father to have my Baratheon hunt. Arthur, The Sword Of The Morning is training me with different weapons. After training for a week with swords he realized I did not enjoy using the sword. We tried a longsword, spear, axe, double-handed axe and a warhammer. after using the warhammer, I settled on using the warhammer over the sword. I was okay with a spear but I still enjoyed the feeling of a warhammer more. Thanks to my physique, helping around the forge and an early growth spurt shooting me up to 1m70 (5ft57) I could wield a warhammer without any problems.

"Good training Lyonel, I think your hunt will go without problems!" Arthur always seemed to praise my fighting skills. "Thanks Arthur, I still wish I was as good of a swordfighter as you though." Arthur laughed before giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Soon you'll be as good with a warhammer as good as I was with a sword at your age. Go bring your warhammer to the quarter master and join us for lunch." On my way to the castle I ran into Ulmer, the blacksmith here in Starfall. "Hey Ulmer, did I tell you yet? I'm going to see father in King's Landing soon!" Ulmer laughed. "Dear prince, you've told me that more than I've made swords this week." Ulmer was a good guy, he immediately accepted my help around the forge as an apprentice and has taught me many things. When I walked into the great hall the servants were already setting up the food on the tables for us to eat. As I went to the table I usually sit at talking to Arthur and Derreck, Alysanne called me over and told me to sit with her. As I sat down I heared Derreck joke about Alysanne and me. I gave him a mean look and him and Arthur laughed. By the end of the dinner, Derreck invited me for a bit of sparring with in the courtyard. As I went to fetch a warhammer Derreck grabbed a longsword. "I've never really used one of these, but I guess I can try to beat you with it, can't be too hard now can it." Arthur, who was spectating the fight shipped in "Try not to hurt the little prince too much, he's going to his father soon."

Little prince, I wonder when they'll stop calling me that.

"Arthur I'm not little stop calling me that!" Was all I could respond before Derreck charged at me. I countered quickly with my warhammer and tried to deliver a counter blow but Derreck deftly sidestepped it. He seemed more like a water dancer than a swordfighter. After a good 5 minutes of swinging around Derreck tried to deliver a counterattack that I sidestepped and I delivered a blow to his side. If we didn't use training weapons he would be dead now. "This isn't fair, you are used to a warhammer I never use a longsword" Derreck said. "I would say grab a short sword but I think you don't want to lose with a short sword either." I taunted.

"I wouldn't go on his offer Derreck, he will beat you with that warhammer of his. "Arthur said. Derreck threw his sword on the ground as a sign of surrender. "Giving up so soon. Derreck spat on the ground. "No, the fight would be unfair. I mean a 23 year old against a 12 year old, the victory wouldn't be sweet." Arthur laughed.

"Well boys playtime is over, it's time for the young prince to go to bed. Say goodnight to Derreck and Arthur and go to your quarters." Allyria, Arthur's younger sister yelled.

 _2 Weeks Later._

"There it is, I haven't seen it in forever!" I said happily. "King's Landing.

I haven't been here yet." Derreck said.

"Well, you don't have to worry, we're only here for the hunt and probably a feast remember."

Riding into the city was filled with a lot of cheering since people knew their prince was arriving. When we rode into the courtyard to the Red Keep, father, mother, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella were all waiting for me, together with a bunch of guardsmen and the Kingsguard.

"Lyonel, Derreck welcome to the Red Keep!" Robert announced beaming.

* * *

 _A/n Look who's alive Arthur :) I'm a huge fan of the Daynes and couldn't let them out. The idea of Alysanne came from the fic 'the desert wolves' written by bluegoldrose I also used the same name._


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how was Starfall, Lyonel?" Robert asked me during the feast. "It's fun there, I'm continuing to train and the smith, Ulmer, is allowing me to help around the forge." I replied, while eating different types of food. "Are you a great swordsman yet? Maybe Arthur would name you The Sword Of The Morning, if that was even possible."

Different men at the table started laughing. "No, I don't like sword fighting, I use a warhammer or a spear." Robert looked surprised. "You. A warhammer? Maybe you'll grow up to be just as strong as I was during the rebellion." Robert laughed. "Can't believe it. A son of mine. Using a warhammer." The rest of the dinner was uneventful and there was mostly just singing, drinking, and of course, eating.

As the dinner ended Derreck and Me went to our own rooms, next to each other. After saying goodnight to Derreck and going into my own room, I put on my nightclothes and went to bed, tomorrow is the hunt, I need to be rested enough for it.

"My prince, wake up." Sounded at the door as Ser Barristan Selmy came to wake me up. "We're going hunting after breakfast." With that he left the room again and waited outside my room for me to be ready. As I left the room he nodded and guided me downstairs, as we were walking on the spiral staircase, Ser Barristan spoke up. "So you're not a swordfighter, but a user of a warhammer just like your old man?" He seemed genuinely interested in it. "Yes, I used many weapons before settling on the warhammer, it seemed to fit me the best." He seemed to think for a bit before saying, "Well, hope that one day I can fight you, there's no good thing as a good friendly practice." I grinned before saying. "Are you sure you want to do that, it would be bad for the best King's Guard in service to get defeated in a fight versus a less skilled warrior." He laughed. "We're just going to have to see that." Arriving into the dining hall, where Tommen, Myrcella, Joffrey, mother, and father were already sitting, father rose up and wished me a happy name-day. Tommen and Myrcella were next while Joffrey seemed reluctant to even speak to me, I guess he feels threatened by me. My physique is way better than his and I'm also way taller than him. During breakfast the conversations were mostly pointless about the dreams we had, while Myrcella dreamt of being queen, Tommen dreamt of being a knight and riding a dragon. I dreamt of my hunt, That my hunt was successful and I had some good antlers to put on my helmet on my 15th nameday.

To leave for the hunt father had arranged for a small group of his household guards, his entire king's guard, and some wine bearers.  
"Kingslayer, you will stay behind here to guard Cersei." Robert announced. "The rest of the Kingsguard will accompany my guards and me on the hunt." Everybody got armed, Robert, the king's guard and me sat on horses and then we left. We went straight for the Kingswood.

"We'll hunt here, set up camp in the clearing there." Robert announced. After setting up the camp I walked over to father. Who was waiting for the scouts. "Hello father." Robert turned to me. "Hello Lyonel, you ready for your hunt?" Father replied. His voice laced with excitement. "Yes father, I hope it goes well, I haven't hunted before." The scouts came back when I finished saying that "Your grace, the area seems fit for the hunt. We've seen multiple animals good for antlers, especially some grand bucks." The scouts reported. "Let's go hunt." Robert announced. Most of the soldiers cheered, the Kingsguard just followed Robert and me. After sneaking around in the woods for a while, looking for a grand buck or just a normal deer, we returned to the basecamp as we didn't find any animals fit for the antlers. We got a boar or two but other than that we had nothing yet.  
The next day however was a lot more fortunate. We found a great buck and with 1 throw of my spear into his neck, I killed it and seized the antlers for my helmet. After the hunt we went back to the camp, packed up, and went to the red keep. The rest of my 2 days in the red keep were pretty uneventful, as I'm still not one for feasts. I didn't end up sparring with Ser Barristan, or just fighting at all for the rest of those 2 days as I mostly spent time catching up with Tommen and Myrcella, who told me Joffrey didn't like me, as he started being even more cruel and mean towards everybody.

But now back in Starfall, I already feel at home again.

 _1 Year Later._

Arthur decided that Derreck and me should go to Sunspear, to meet Prince Doran Martell, the ruler of Dorne, and his brother, Oberyn Martell.

"Hello, prince Lyonel, welcome to Sunspear. I am Oberyn Martell, more commonly known as the Red Viper" Oberyn announced as we arrived.

"I hope you will like your stay here."

I nodded to him. "I'm sure I will, Prince Oberyn. "He interrupted me. "It's just Oberyn, there's no need to call me 'prince'."

After meeting a talking a bit with both Prince Doran and him, I went into the gardens, to admire the beauty of the city and their gardens. After strolling a bit through the garden I got approached by 3 women, I started sweating and stuttered like a mad fool.

"Hello prince, my name is, Arianne Martell and these are. Nymeria Sand, the bastard daughters of prince Oberyn, at your service, with whatever you need." _"Whatever you need_." Finished Nymeria. "Uh, h-h-hello l-ladies, o-or I mean p-prin-cesses." Derreck started laughing at hearing me stutter like that. "Don't mind the young prince, he's never talked to girls except for Alysanne Sand and his sister." The girls laughed. "Well a prince that is that shy, must be quite the catch then" Tyene cheered.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here, my prince." Arianne said seductively. The rest of the week that I spent here was quite uneventful except my talks with the girls, not that I did much talking more stammering, according to Derreck, but before I knew it I was back in Starfall with a great memory to Sunspear.

 _Another year later._

My time here in Starfall was one of the best times I've had so far. Alysanne and me have become closer friends, in her time I've spent with her I've come to love her haunting purple eyes, and her black hair. I've grown up quite well, my height now ranks over Derreck and Arthur as I'm more then 1m85 tall. Tyrion has come to visit me a few times, stopping in Starfall while traveling somewhere else, he's a really good guy although quite small, but very funny. He's a drunk, but it's very livable. He spent more time with whore's than with me, but I guess that's what Tyrion usually does, things like that reach many corners of Westeros. In the time spent with Ulmer, I've become nearly as good of a smith as him. Whenever Tyrion was around and I was working in the forge with Ulmer, he would start drinking with Tyrion while talking about whatever came to their mind. Tyrion has also thought me how to talk to girls even though I'm quite silent. Whenever Tyrion was around it also allowed me to communicate and know things about Tommen and Myrcella, and also Joffrey, who with age just keeps growing meaner and sadistic. Tyrion highly prefers Tommen and Myrcella because they're nice to him while Joffrey is always mean to him. Calling him imp and dwarf. He just doesn't know how nice Tyrion can be I guess. Arthur, Alysanne and I will all go to King's Landing for the celebration of my 15th nameday.

When we arrived into King's Landing, father was surprised to see Arthur.

Arthur got pardoned by him because he surrendered and still was a able warrior, but he refused to offer to be in the Kingsguard, which Robert disliked, but he let Arthur go, out of honor.

"Your grace, may I present to you my sister's bastard daughter, Lady Alysanne Sand. Even if she isn't my daughter, I will always treat her like my own."

With that Arthur and Alysanne bowed.

"I asked them to come with me since they raise me like their own family too." Father nodded before speaking. "Any friend of Lyonel, will always be my friend too, good to see you again Arthur." They hugged eachother. Even if they fought on different sides during the war, I could see how much he respected Arthur. Arthur and Barristan immediately started speaking which each other once they had the chance. It was obvious that they still had a immense amount of respect for one another. Barristan even went as far as saying that Arthur was the only true knight left. Later in the night was a feast. Joffrey sat next to Cersei, next to Joffrey were other children from nobility, while at my side of the table, next to Robert, sat Tommen, Me, Alysanne, Myrcella and a few other children. Tommen and Myrcella got along well with Alysanne, and we had a great time away from Joffrey, who seemed to cling to Cersei like a scared little Lion cub.

The next day was the gifting ceremony, and after that the melee. I announced during the feast last night, that the kingsguard could participate in the melee as well, although they will be fairly matched against their opponents.

During the gifting ceremony the gifts that stood out the most was the armor my father gave me, full black and resizable, with the antlers I got on the hunt for my 13th nameday on the black helmet. While the other one was from uncle Stannis, who I rarely see, he got me a warhammer, a steel head, with a pin coming from the top and front, while the back had a jagged end, the haft of the warhammer was black with a rounded end. On the head of the warhammer was a stag carved in with a gold color. After thanking everybody for coming, the melee started.

In the crowd I could see, father, mother, Jon Arryn, uncle Stannis, and uncle Renly, the most other noblemen were unknown to me but I did recognize their sigils. The participants of the melee were mostly the Kingsguard and other men who wanted to prove themselves and a few other people like Loras Tyrell, who seemed to enjoy the company of uncle Renly a bit too much, Gregor Clegane, and Sandor Clegane. During the melee itself I was able to beat most participants while the Clegane brothers got defeated by Ser Arthur Dayne, and Ser Barristan Selmy. After I valiantly defeated Ser Loras with my warhammer, it was me against Ser Barristan who just knocked Ser Arthur out of the fight.

"Good luck, Ser Barristan, you're going to need it." I thought to myself. Barristan quickly and nimbly went in for a strike with his sword against my black armor, you could say that since my armor is black, and his armor is white, that it was a fight for good vs evil, the only thing was that none of us are evil.

After Ser Barristan's strike I quickly retaliated s I tried to strike him in his side, but he countered it with a swing of his sword, impressive, but not too much of a surprise seeing that it came from Ser Barristan. After a good 10 minutes of sparring I managed to get the upperhand a knock him to the ground by his misstep, nothing else than luck, it was announced that I was the winner. I helped Ser Barristan get up and complimented him for his skills, and that my victory was pure luck, I went to crown my queen of love and beauty, Alysanne Sand. She got flustered at being crowned queen of love and beauty but certainly loved the attention I gave her. After the tournament the people that talked about it all referred to me as the 'Black Prince' because of my all black armor.

After the melee I went to my room to rest since I fought hard and valiantly and got tired by it. I dressed into something more comfortable and laid in my bed.

Once I started drifting off into sleep, I was awoken by a knock on the door. "Yes?" I asked. "Lady Alysanne is here to talk to you, my prince." Derreck announced. Since the Kingsguard all needed to stay with father for now, Derreck was appointed to watch my room for now. "Let her in Derreck." I replied, only to hear a snicker from behind the door. "I knew you were going to say that, my prince." Came Derreck's mocking tone through the door. Once Alysanne was inside Derreck closed the door behind her. "Want me to make sure you guys are uninterrupted?" He mocked again. "Derreck shut up." Alysanne and me sounded at the same time. She giggled once she was inside of my room. "So I'm your queen of love and beauty? I feel honored, my prince." Alysanne spoke up, the blush apparent on her face. It must be obvious for people that we had feelings for each other, but I was completely oblivious about it. I mean, I knew I was in love with her, but the way Derreck spoke, it was obvious the feelings were returned, I just didn't notice it.

"Yes, sorry. I forgot that was a part of winning a melee." I'm sure my face would be super red by now as well.

"It was sweet of you. I didn't know you really thought I am pretty." Alysanne answered shyly. "Are you kidding me, Alysanne? You are beautiful." She smiled. "Thanks Lyonel." She got interrupted by a knock on the door. "My prince, your father is here to speak with you." Derreck announced. Ah come on "Let him in, Derreck." The door opened and in walked Robert, the 2 Kingsguard that followed him waited outside. "Your grace." Alysanne quickly said before leaving the room, not forgetting to bow. "Lyonel, I need to talk to you." He said, sitting down in a chair on next to me, where Alysanne sat before him. "Jon Arryn got really sick really quick." A look of worry on my face. "He was healthy before, now really sick."He got up from the chair. "I know it could just be a flu or something, but bad things have been happening, so I want you to be careful and not get sick yourself.. As of now, Derreck will be your sworn shield, to protect you as a Kingsguard from now on. He left the room and went back to Jon Arryn.

The next day that I woke up, Jon Arryn had died apparently the flu just burned right through him. We had a funeral the next day and set out for Winterfell. Father wanted to speak with his best friend, Ned Stark, who helped him in the rebellion. I heard a lot of things about Ned Stark. About how he was super loyal, and nothing went over his honor. His honor was the most important thing to him, from what I've heard. According to father their eldest son is named, Robb Stark, who is the same age as me. They also have a bastard son, Jon Snow. And 2 more daughters and 2 more sons even. On the way to Winterfell father didn't allow me to ride a horse and instead ordered me to sit in the royal carriage. Together with mother, father, Tommen, Myrcella, Alysanne, and sadly also Joffrey. Joffrey kept bullying Tommen and Myrcella the entire time we were riding, and every time father told him to stop, he didn't listen, mother always protected Joffrey too. When we were close to arriving, Joffrey went to ride on a horse, with father, leaving us alone. When we finally arrived I was the last to exit the carriage. When father rode in, everybody knelt. When I exited the carriage I saw their family all lined up. On the far left was, Bran Stark, then Arya Stark, their youngest daughter, followed by Robb Stark, their eldest son, then stood Ned Stark and his wife Catelyn Stark/Tully and next to her their youngest son, Rickon Stark. Behind them was Jon Snow. I didn't understand why he didn't stand next to Robb, since they should be around the same age. After father greeted most of them, and mother said hello, father and Lord Ned went to the crypts. The stewards of House Stark, showed us our rooms and told us they would warn us when the feast would start. I got settled in in a room next to Derreck and Tommen. Myrcella got a room close to Arya and Sansa.

A bit after our arrival, it was arranged that I sparred against Robb and after I insited, also Jon, who should have been trained enough to fight me, but soon after both fell, to my warhammer. Arya, Sansa, Myrcella and Alysanne were chatting while looking at us practice, Arya and Alysanne mostly watched us fight while giggling about how Jon and Robb lost. Rickon was nowhere to be found while I noticed Bran running around on the rooftops.

When we finished fighting, I noticed Arya and Alysanne going to the stables.

"Why are they going to the stables?" I asked Jon, who smiled and replied.

"I'll show you."

When we arrived at the stables I was confused by the 7 little wolves.

"You guys have wolves?" I asked, obviously confused.

"They're direwolves, we found them when we returned to the castle after an execution." He replied.

"An execution?" Why would they need to execute somebody?

"Aye, a deserter of the Night's Watch." I remembered now. 'Once you take the black, you never go back.' "Hey Jon, how did it feel like getting your ass kicked by a prince?" I suddenly heard Arya tease Jon. Alysanne giggled. "You know he can't help it Arya, It looks like Lyonel's warhammer is bigger than Jon." Arya was laughing now. "Wow, I didn't know you had that in you Alysanne, you always looked so nice." Jon replied, feigning being hurt. "Yeah don't let her appearance fool you, she's a real bitch." Joffrey suddenly said, standing on the other side of the stables. "A bastard being best friends with a prince, now you can see how low Lyonel goes." Jon seemed to be angered by the word 'bastard' while Alysanne just got sad. "Shut up Joffrey, or I'll make you shut up." I yelled. "Yeah, how are you planning on doing that?" I threw my warhammer at him, missing him because he jumped out of the way, but I soon ran at him, pushing him on the ground and hitting him over and over again. After beating him bloody I got kicked over by The Hound, Joffrey's dog. I grabbed my warhammer as he got his greatsword out of his scabbard. "You don't have to do this, kid." The Hound said. "Tell that to the little shit I just beat up." I replied, angering The Hound. He swung his greatsword horizontally at me, which I dodged by rolling on the floor, a move I learned from sparring against Derreck. I struck him hard on his chest plate, which seemed to knock the wind out of him, we managed to fight for a while, my brute strength knocking over the Hound while Jon and Robb went to get help while Arya and Alysanne ran away.  
"WHAT IN THE GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!" Robert ran in furious. The Hound was still on the ground with me holding him down. Ned Stark ran in behind him, "Where is Arya?" is what he immediately asked. "She ran off a moment ago, Lord Stark." Robert seemed to have calmed down now that Ned was here. "Hound, bring the boy to Maester Luwin. "So the boy knows how to fight, you didn't joke about him beating Ser Barristan." Ned laughed.

"Beating the best warrior in Westeros and also The Hound, where did you learn that?" Robert asked.

"Wait, you're not mad at me for beating Joffrey up?" I asked confused. "I am, but what can I say, I was no different when I was 15.  
You're going to have to answer to Cersei about this, she won't be happy." Robert said after a bit.

"The feast is going to start soon, we should probably get going." Ned told Robert. When we exited the stables Jon and Robb where waiting there. "You're crazy, you just attacked the heir to the Iron Throne." Robb said. "You're an amazing fighter though, beating the hound like that, he's huge." Jon said. "Yeah he must be like 2 meters tall." Robb soon said. "I practiced a lot against Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword Of The Morning." Jon and Robb looked in awe of that. "Didn't you guys know, Alysanne is his sister's bastard daughter." We arrived in the great hall laughing, luckily just in time for the feast.

* * *

 _A/N There you go another chapter, I'll try and upload a picture of Lyonel's Warhammer but I'm not quite sure on how to do it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

_Derreck's pov_

During the feast I got so bored that I went to take a walk outside. While returning inside I saw Benjen, the younger brother of Ned Stark, riding in on a horse.

"Hello Benjen, how's the Night's Watch going?" I asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"It's seen better days, but atleast it's still there." He replied. "So you're like the first ranger huh?"

He nodded. "It's a hard task sometimes. But the boys try their hardest, or atleast that's what I like to think." He chuckled.

We walked about a bit, talking about some ranger related stuff, when we saw Jon hitting a dummy.

"Is he dead yet?" Benjen joked. Jon turned around, "Uncle Benjen!" He shouted out and went to hug Benjen. "Why aren't you at the feast?" Benjen asked.

"Lady Catelyn thinks it might be an insult to the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst" Jon admitted sadly. "You're always welcome on the wall, no bastard ever gets refused here." Benjen admitted.

"Then take me with you?" Jon asked. "Father will let me come with you if you ask him." He pleaded. "The wall isn't going anywhere Jon. You don't know what you'll be missing."  
Benjen countered. "It's a noble cause." I added, "Joining the wall on such young age." Benjen shot me a glare of disappointment. "Well, I better get inside, rescue your father from his guests." Benjen said while leaving for the great hall. I went to take a piss while Tyrion spoke with Jon.

 _Lyonel's pov_

Meanwhile in the great hall, I was seated on the same table as all of the stark children together with my own brothers and sister. While Joffrey was mostly talking to Sansa, since they should be getting married once they're of age. Alysanne sat next to Arya who was chatting excitedly with Myrcella. Tommen, Robb and Brann seemed to enjoy the talks they were having. I was mostly just observing the feast, seeing how everybody acted. Until I felt someone kick my shins, it was Joffrey.

"Sansa has to tell you something, _brother._ " The last word laced with venom.

"I really hate you for what you did to Joffrey, he did nothing to deserve it. It probably was Arya telling you to do it, she will do anything to ruin my happiness."

Arya seemed to pick up on the conversation since in less than 5 seconds Sansa had food all over her face. Everybody started laughing at the display of Sansa getting mad while I just stayed indifferent. Catelyn signaled Robb to take Arya way so he did. I sat closer to Myrcella and Alysanne and mixed myself into their conversation whenever it was a topic I knew something about. The rest of the feast was uneventful, it mostly was after the incident with Arya and Sansa.

"Is something bothering you Lyonel?" Myrcella asked noticing that I was drifting off. "No, thank you for asking. I'm just thinking about some things." I replied. She nodded and turned her attention back to Alysanne.

 _The next morning_

As I woke up I put on clothes and went to train, like I usually do in the morning when I would be in Starfall. Running into Jon and Arya on the way.

"Hello , your grace." Jon said the moment I got in view.

"I told you Jon, call me Lyonel, no need for formalities." I replied.

Arya smiled, even though she looked sad. "What's wrong Arya?" I asked her. She didn't reply but Jon did. "I told her I'm joining the Night's Watch." Arya flinched again.

"Well Arya, instead of staying here, why don't you ask your father if you can come to the capital with him?" She seemed to cheer up a bit. "Since Sansa is going, maybe you could too?" Jon added in. "I'll go ask right now!" Arya cheered.

Jon patted her on the back and she left. "So the Night's Watch eh?" I asked him. "Aye, I don't want to keep being 'Ned Stark's' bastard. All my life I've wanted to be Jon Stark, but I don't seem to fit in around here. Lady Stark hates me." Jon admitted.

"It's a noble cause. Protecting us from the wildlings. I'm sure you'd fit in there Jon, I wish you'd come with me to the capital. But I support you at what you want to do." I replied.

He smiled and said. "Thanks for the offer, your grace. But going to the Night's Watch is the thing I want." He bowed down. I was going to tell him again he doesn't need to be formal in private. But before I could do that I heard some commotion in the training yard. Tommen lost to Bran in a spar. And Tommen fell on his butt. I could hear some people laugh and congratulate Bran before one of the Lannister servants got Tommen of his ass.

"Good job Bran." Robb cheered. "Think you're though beating my little brother?" Joffrey yelled. "It was just a friendly fight." Tommen replied but, it seemed like Joffrey made up his mind. He grabbed a sword and charged for Robb. Robb swiftly dodged it and grabbed Bran's sword. "Joffrey stop it!" Tommen yelled. Joffrey swung his sword at Robb but he countered it. Robb went for a counter attack and hit Joffrey on his arm. Joffrey whimpered and went to our mother.

I ran downstairs towards Robb and Bran and so did Tommen. "Robb, are you okay?" Tommen asked. "I hate that kid." Robb added. "Yeah so do we." I replied, Robb didn't notice I had arrived yet. "For a prince, he has no idea how to fight." Robb laughed. "Neither do I, but I don't like fighting." Tommen added.  
"Our mother will come to you for a answer Robb, for attacking Joffrey." Tommen said. Obviously scared in Robb's place. "I will answer to her then. He attacked me. I'll tell her the truth, even if she won't believe me." Robb replied.

All Stark's must be honorable people.

"Well, it was fun fighting you Bran, you're a better fighter than me, but I'm going to find Myrcella now. I'll see you guys soon!" And with that Tommen ran off.

"I'll go see where Joffrey is. Good luck with my mother. You're gonna need it." I left to go inside the castle and when I went past the maesters quarters I heard Joffrey whine about his arm. I decided to go to my quarters and relax a bit, but on my way there I saw Alysanne, gesturing me to follow her. "I was wondering where you were." I told her while walking down the stairs, still following her. "Look what I found, but be quiet. I'm not sure if we're allowed to be here." She replied. I wanted to ask her where we were going, but I decided against it. She opened a door, leading me inside. It was dimly lit, but it was still very hard to see. "Where are we?" I whispered. "In the Crypt." She replied. Her tone low. "Why are we here?" Was my next question, but I didn't get a reply. "Look, this is who your father was supposed to marry, Lyanna Stark, and his brother, Brandon Stark." I was in awe, I heard of Lyanna Stark, but I've never been told about it. "Is it really safe to be here?" I asked cautiously. "I don't know, but I know this is really cool. Normally there are only statue's of lord's and king's of winterfell." Alysanne was entirely captured in awe. "We should leave Alysanne, it could be dangerous here." I told her. "Don't be scared Lyonel, it's just a crypt." Alysanne replied, taking my hand leading me back up the stairs we came down from. "Happy now?" She asked once we left. "You should stop being so cocky, you're going to get yourself hurt." I told her, while she seemed to just shrug it off. "I know I'm not really in a place to tell you this Alysanne, but plenty of people care about you." She looked at me, looking like she was about to break down, but instead of crying she just ran off. I didn't follow her, instead I went back to my own room. And slept for a bit.

I was woken up by somebody knocking on my door. I went and opened the door, since I locked it last night. "Hello father, what brings you here?" I asked out of surprise.

"Didn't you hear. Bran fell out of a tower." He said. "Ned and me are going to ride, but you should go and have breakfast with your family."

I nodded once and we said our goodbyes. I got dressed and went into the great hall, where I saw mother, Jaime, Tommen and Myrcella. "Where's uncle Tyrion?" I heard Tommen ask while I walked in. I sat down and got an angry glare by mother.

"Hello Lyonel, did you sleep well?" Myrcella asked.

"Yes I did Myrcella, did you?" I replied with a smile.

She nodded and wanted to say something before uncle Tyrion walked in. "Bread and 2 of those little fish, and a mug of dark beer to wash it down and bacon. Burnt black." He told one of the waiters. "Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked. "Apparently not." He replied. Myrcella looked relieved while mother looked pissed. "What do you mean?" she asked. "The master says he might live." Tyrion looked up. "It's no mercy letting a child linger in such pain." She said, venom in her tone. "Only the gods know for certain, all the rest of us can do is pray. The charms of the north look entirely lost on you." He joked. "I can't believe you're going. It's ridiculous even for you." Cersei said. Her words still laced with venom. "Where's your sense of wonders?" Tyrion asked.

I excused myself before he finished his story, leaving to go see Bran. "How is he?" I asked lady Catelyn, who sat with him. "He's a fighter, your grace." She replied. We talked a bit, I tried to tell her he'll be fine, but she didn't believe me. "I got to get going, I'm going to spar a bit with Robb and Jon. She flinched at hearing Jon's name. "Thanks for visiting, your grace." I smiled and left. Running into mother on her way to Bran too. "If you ever hurt Joffrey again I will have you thrown into the dungeon's." She told me, walking past me. I ignored her and continued outside, training some more before going back to bed.

I woke up. One hour before leaving for King's Landing. I managed to say goodbye to Jon and Robb, little Bran, and little Rickon. I asked if Robb got any trouble from mother, but she didn't even look at him during the time we were preparing for leaving. As we left on the King's road. Mother, Joffrey and Sansa sat in one carriage while I sat in 1 carriage with Tommen, Myrcella, Arya, and Alysanne. We enjoyed ourselves with some chatting about how King's Landing was. But confirmed that except how hot it is, Winterfell is a lot better. It doesn't smell as bad. It doesn't even smell except for some nature. We stopped in a castle on the way back to King's Landing. Derreck and Me decided to go and spar a bit, but we were interrupted by Arya running over to us. She showed us the sword Jon gave her. She named it 'Needle'. Derreck and her sparred a bit aswell before Joffrey ran out.

"I'm going to tell my father about Arya, girls aren't supposed to swordfight, your father won't like it." He yelled.

"Joffrey, you come back here this instant and fight me. If you win, you can tell father, if you lose, you won't. If you tell them anyways. I'll beat your ass even harder." I yelled at him. He turned to me. And got his sword out of his sheath. "You think you're though Lyonel. I will beat you." He replied.

After saying that the hound came from the woods. "Stop this right now. Or I will tell on both of you." He announced. "I threw my practice sword on the ground. And so did Joffrey. "Now go back inside Joffrey. You don't want to get hurt." When both of them left, we all started laughing.

"So Joffrey thinks he can take you on, Lyonel." Arya laughed. "You're way stronger than him." Derreck laughed. We were moving into the woods to go get food. But while going in there we heard Nymeria, Arya's direwolf. So we followed the sounds and found her, on the ground with an antler in her side. Arya started panicking, while Derreck and me grabbed it and took her to somebody with medical knowledge. "Arya come, quickly, we have to get Nymeria to a maester." While running we yelled for medical help. One in of the field was a trainee medic used in wars. "I can stitch him up. I just need help with getting this antler out." Arya fainted, so I brought her out of the room, to her father. "Lord Stark, Nymeria got hurt in a fight with a stag!" Ned scrambled to his feet.

"Put her down there. Is Arya okay?" He asked, the worry about Arya obvious on his face. "She should be lord." He looked at Arya and made sure she was fine. "Thank you for bringing her to me. I appreciate it." Ned said. I nodded and headed back to Nymeria. When I walked in the antlers were already removed for her and she was getting stitched up. I made sure I wasn't needed anymore and left again. Heading outside this time, back to the riverside. Once at the riverside all I really did was think. About how it will be to be back home. Being able to relax again. And not having to worry.

3 days later.

Back in King's Landing, It was not for another week that I would be returning to Starfall.

Father decided to hold a tournament in the honor of the new King's Hand, Lord Ned Stark, while his eldest son, Robb Stark, was the lord of Winterfell in his absence. I wanted to participate in the tournament but since there was no melee, I didn't enter. Father however wanted to participate really badly, but Lord Ned ended up talking him out of it, but in return he went on a hunt. Which ended up being fatal to him. As he died about 5 minutes ago.

Lord Stak tried to take my brother into custody but was captured and now his retinue was being slaughtered I the news by Meryn Trant, who was tasked to kill Arya during her sword fighting lessons. I quickly grabbed my warhammer and attacked Ser Meryn, but was soon stopped by Syrio Forell, who told me to run, as I was the heir to the Iron Throne. When we ran, I was still accompanied by Arthur and Alysanne. We could have fought them off, but Syrio didn't want us to.

Arya, Alysanne, Arthur and myself went to the enclosed armory outside, which we soon reached. Upon entering I found about 200 men, all kneeling the moment I walked in. Some were wearing Golden Cloaks, and some other were just in normal mail armor, I could see some men from the North, relieved to see Arya with me. "What's going on here?" I asked. One guy stood up. "Were here, as your loyal army, your grace." He replied. "You're the only trueborn Baratheon. Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are all bastards lord Stark told us. Made by Ser Jaime and Cersei." Was the final answer.

"What's your name, Ser?" I asked him. "I'm no Ser. It's just Rodrick, I got this band of men together on the orders of lord Stark to fight for you." The men all stood up.

"We need to get out of the city. To Dragonstone, uncle Stannis will know what to do." Rodrick nodded. "Well you heard our king men. TO ARMS. WE GO TO DRAGONSTONE." With that all the men cheered and went towards the door, outside was waiting a small force of gold cloaks. "What's the meaning of this?" One of them asked. "You're only 10 men, we're with 200. Surrender now and we'll spare you." Rodrick told them.

"We fight underneath the banner of the one true king of Westeros, king Lyonel Baratheon." The men announced. "Then kneel." Rodrick said, all of them kneeled, and under 5 minutes we arrived in our first fight. "To arms men! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!" Rodrick yelled before charging into battle. The men soon followed, while Arthur and I stayed mostly performing a rear guard action, protecting Arya and Alysanne. Since we only outnumbered them by 20 men, the battle was hard, but we had more skilled swordsmen. Near the half of the fight I noticed the Kingslayer being present in the fight.

"Uncle Jaime, surrender now and we'll let you live!" I yelled, running over to him killing two men with swings from my warhammer. He sat on his horse, riding at me while yelling "Never, in the name of King Joffrey, I order you to surrender immediately!" he grabbed the reigns of his horse and charged towards me. I jumped to the side and swung my warhammer into the horse, knocking it to this side, Jaime jumped off of it quickly and took his sword from the ground, walking towards me while my men quickly got the upper hand in the battle. I swung my warhammer to the right, trying to hit him in his side, but he dodged it and slashed downwards where he swung for my legs. I jumped up and dodged it, nearly losing balance and falling over. I think Jaime noticed this as he soon tried doing the same thing when I swung my warhammer again and he tried the same. I managed to hit his side with the hilt of my warhammer, knocking him on the ground. I wasn't going to kill him since I knew he was acting out of royal order, but soon he knocked me on the ground while one of his men pushed me out off balance. Rodrick noticed this so as soon as Jaime swung down, he tackled him to the ground. Receiving a sword to his stomach not 10 seconds afterwards. I got to my feet while all of the Lannister men and Jaime retreated, and with that I was leaving King's Landing and headed to Dragonstone, where Stannis resided.

* * *

 _A/N: sorry for the long wait guys this chapter was finished last week but my pc crashed and I lost all my files but here you go. I'll try and upload the next one as soon as possible. Thank you for the reviews and favourites it means a lot. If you've got anything to say please do so._

 _This is dawnofdorne signing off_


	5. Author's Note

Hi everyone

I know you have all been waiting one a new chapter for a while now.  
Just to say that I didn't have a lot of time on my hands lately and have been hit with a massive writer's block due to my imagination.  
Idea's popped up and disappeared all at the same time.

I have been working on a new story to give me time to set things straight but I promise you that Lyonel's story won't be abandoned it just needs more time the I would have liked.

Again sorry

dawnofdorne


End file.
